


Burning Up

by Eroica_Bambina



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A little bit of kink, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bottom Okumura Rin, Demons, Family Drama, M/M, Rin is really clueless about everything, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroica_Bambina/pseuds/Eroica_Bambina
Summary: In an alternative universe in which Rin grew up in Gehenna and Yukio, instead of being his younger twin brother, is just a distant relative, Rin finds himself under the threat of being murdered.Mephisto and Amaimon help him escape Gehenna and Rin starts his new life at True Cross Academy.“It’s all your fault, you stupid demon. You made me fall in love with you and now just the thought of not seeing you again makes me sick to my stomach.”





	1. I

                                             

Hell was a strange place to call home but to Rin Hell was exactly that. It didn’t matter that his father, king of the Underworld, couldn’t be used as an example for the perfect and loving dad, or that for all his long life he was the spectator of the ongoing feud between his brothers to become second in command. Hell was home and he wouldn’t have chosen anywhere else to grow up if he had the chance to.

It was six in the morning when Rin opened his eyes feeling his cat licking his nose.

“Kuro, stop that. I’m awake” he said with a cracking voice while stretching his back.

_“_ _There is something strange going on. I've heard two servants talking about Iblis going insane, they said he_ _’_ _s planning on killing someone and finally have what should have been rightfully his_ _”_

Rin sighted at the words his familiar spoke to his mind. It was no surprise Iblis was out of it, it wasn’t even the first time it had happened he might say and their sister, Egyn, more than once went to Assiah just to escape him and his childish behavior.

He looked over at the window that decorated the wall beside his bed, the long heavy black curtains almost obscured everything but a little sliver between the two sheets of fabric let the morning light bathe a small portion of the floor in a blood red tinge.

His stomach growled and his teeth started to ache. Even though it was a common idea that it was vampires that drank blood to sustain themselves, not many knew vampires didn’t actually exist. It was demons that drank blood to soothe their killing rage. Of course, if a demon gave in to his instincts he could easily kill someone by drawing all his blood.

“Do you have any idea by what Iblis might have meant?”

Rin really tried to think about what his brother wanted so bad that he was willing to kill someone. Not that the concept of murder was foreign to him, but he thought it was strange his older brother was flaunting his plan.

 _“_ _I don_ _’_ _t know_ _”_ Kuro meowed jumping off the demon’s lap. _“_ _He_ _’_ _s always been such a greedy child, always wanting what the others had. I have a bad feeling, though. If looks could kill you already would have been_ _”_ _._

“He never really liked me that much, but that because I’m the youngest and everyone gave me their attention. He’s not a people’s person, he can’t even stand Egyn, and she is his older twin sister. Don’t fret, I’ll be fine”

As Rin dismisses his familiar worries he got out of bed and started to get ready for his day. He looked at the clothes he was about to put on and he thought that they must have been very different from the ones of royals up in Assiah, not that he knew what they looked like, but they definitely wouldn’t have been simple black robes like his. He remembered the stories his sister used to tell him to make him fall asleep and they were full of color and gold.

The corridors in the wing of the palace where is room was situated were strangely quiet. There was no one around, no lower demons that run from room to room to serve every little whim of his brothers – temper tantrums weren’t anything new to the inhabitants of the palace – no _coal tar_ flying around. He could only hear the echo of his muffled steps on the red carpet that covered the onyx and gelid floor.

Kuro was perched on his head, he loved staying like that and Rin didn’t mind at all, he welcomed the warmth of his sídhe cat against his skin.

_“I told you there was something strange going on”_

Rin could only agree with him.

He was about to speak when he was suddenly grabbed by someone that was hiding in the darkness of one the various recesses in the wall. A not very big hand covered his mouth while another hand was around his neck and even if it was a tight hold he didn’t have the sensation he was going to be chocked to death.

“Who could it be if not my favorite little brother”

Rin tried to speak but the hand over his mouth made it all sound like gibberish. He was freed with a chuckle from his kidnapper.

“Amaimon” Rin’s tone was a mixture between angry and resigned.

“C’mon don’t pout, you’re way too cute when you do that” when his green haired brother tried to ruffle his hair, Kuro bit his index finger.

“Hey! That hurt” Amaimon cried sucking his bleeding finger. He popped his injured finger from his mouth and lapped it one last time before checking its conditions. Much ado about nothing his finger looked even better than before, not many things could seriously injure a Demon King and of course, fingers were not that fragile. It would have been another story if Kuro had bitten his tail, in fact, it was common knowledge that nothing was more vulnerable than a demons' tail and heart.

Amaimon cleaned his wet fingers over his fancy robes, a type that he had never seen before. Maybe they were from Assiah, a sign that he probably had been visiting Samael, another one of his older brothers that sadly he never had the chance to meet. Samael, for some reason, had turned against their father and from that day on he swore to set foot in Gehenna ever again. It had happened century before Rin was even born.

Rin, deciding he didn’t have time for his brother’s silly behavior, started to walk away when he was suddenly brought back towards Amaimon by being pulled from the collar of his robes.

“Don’t” Amaimon simply said. His voice had lost all trace of his usual cheekiness. “We need to talk he then continued”

 _“About?”_ Kuro, that could talk to every demon his owner had a blood relationship with, intervened.

Amaimon shifted his gaze from his brother’s to the bright yellow one of the familiar. With a serious look in his eyes, he stated “About the fact that the castle is not a secure place to live anymore for Rin. About the fact that he needs to live. Right. Now.”


	2. II

Ryuji Suguro was standing before the huge deep purple door in front of him. His hands were sweaty, and his breath hitched but he wasn’t scared. Not that much scared him anymore, after all, he faced hordes of feral demons and he came out without a scratch.

He knocked on the wood and without waiting for a response from the other side he pushed open the heavy door.

Sitting behind a mahogany desk, Mephisto Pheles was drinking tea from a delicate florally white china, pinkie lifted up in the air and a smug smile painted across his face. Ryuji repressed the laugh that was building up inside him. Demon or not, the headmaster of the True Cross academy had a terrible sense of fashion.

“Sit” Mephisto said indicating with his free hand the chair right in front of him “I believe you had a request for me” he then continued.

Ryuji had one indeed. It wasn’t anything illegal, but it was still a strange request coming from a student that had just officially become a _Dragoon_ and was already a _meister_ _Aria_.

“Go on” Mephisto encouraged the young man in front of him while pouring some tea in a new little and delicate looking cup for him and some for himself.

“I want to become a _meister_ _Tamer_ ” no hesitation could be heard in his voice. Determination coming from each and every pore.

The demon chuckled and took out his baby pink umbrella from under the desk. Ryuji had started to hate that damned – and yes, the pun was intended – thing since his first year at True Cross Academy. When his headmaster waved around that frilly umbrella like a magic wand, everyone always prepared for the worst.

With his usual _eins, zwei, drei_ Mephisto pointed the umbrella towards the wall and suddenly the room was filled with smoke.

Thirty minutes later Ryuji exited the principal’s office with a face as white as the one of a ghost. He still couldn’t grasp the meaning of what had just happened, like the one time he and his classmates witnessed professor Tsubaki leave not even twenty minutes in of his lecture calling someone kitten over the phone. He didn’t even ask himself anymore if rather than attending a famous school he had ended up in a loony bin.

He met up with his two best friends by the fountain that stood in the middle of the schoolyard. He, Renzo Shima and Konekomaru Miwa couldn’t have been more different from each other, but that never stopped them from being as close as they were.

“So?” Konekowaru asked as he saw Ryuji approaching.

“So what?” he replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“What did he tell you?” the smaller boy whispered pushing the frame of his red glasses up his nose.

Ryuji debated for a few seconds whether it was better to tell his friends everything that had happened during that bizarre meeting with the headmaster or keep quiet for a bit longer. After all, Mephisto had told him to not spill the secret for now. The boy so decided that he could tell them something omitting some details.

“It’s possible. I just have to study more than it is supposed of a student in his fourth year of the academy.”

Becoming an exorcist wasn’t an easy career choice to undertake. An exorcist risked his life every day on the job, not to mention that the seven-year program taught at the True Cross Academy, to which only students who had passed a very selective test could attend, was a deterrent enough to discourage everyone that wanted to become an exorcist just because it was _cool_. Ryuji couldn’t stand guys like that, people died and yet they took it so lightly!

“I knew it!” Konekomaru jumped up, smiling broadly “If there is someone that can do it, that is you. Not even Yukio, that is in the advanced program, has acquired yet his third _meister._ ”

Ryuji and Renzo couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiasm that their shorter friend was showing. Renzo patted his shaved head and with tears in his eyes for how much he was laughing, he said “'Maru you look like an excited puppy, if you had a tail it would swing back and forth. You probably would be peeing all around us”.

“Shut up you, you, you…” Konekomaru couldn’t come up with any come back so he just shoved his pink haired friend away from him.

Ryuji spent some time with his friend but at the back of his mind, there still was what Mephisto had told him. It didn’t make any sense, no matter how much he thought about it.

_Tame the flames of the young prince and I’ll know you’re ready._

Fuck, who the hell was the young prince and how was he supposed to tame flames without getting burned? He had more questions than he had before the meeting.

Hands still in his pockets, he headed towards his room, fisting up his hand scrunching the piece of paper that had sat heavy against his leg since he came out of Mephisto’s office. On the piece of paper there was a magic circle that he had never seen before, not in class and neither in the many books he had been devouring late at night to prepare himself to the exam he was going to take if he wanted to be a tamer.

He knew that summoning a demon didn’t come easy to him, heck he couldn’t remember how many times he had tried exhausting himself to become like Shiemi, the shiest girl he had ever encountered in all his nineteen years, and Izumo when, during their first year, they were able to summon their familiars.

As soon as he reached his room, he entered and locked the door behind himself. He felt like he was doing something prohibited. He chuckled, shaking his head; he was about to summon an unknown demon and didn’t have a problem with that. He definitely had gone crazy or the headmaster had slipped something in his tea.

He took the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and after having taken a deep breath he bit his thumb. He smeared the blood over the markings on the paper and started to recite the words Mephisto had wrote down for him before but being him, he had already memorized them.

He went quiet and opened his eyes. Fuck. Nothing. He wasn’t happy with the result, no one liked failing, but that failure didn’t demoralize him; he was definitely going to try again later on.

He was lost in his thoughts when he was startled by a voice.

“Where the hell am I?”

_Fuck_ , he had succeeded.


	3. III

For as much as he was a confident guy, he hadn’t believed a demon could appear before his eyes. Ryuji eyes were wide open, the demon that was still surrounded by a light gray smoke wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

What he had in mind were the Izumo’s Byakkos or Shiemi’s Greenman, instead, the demon didn’t look like _eyebrows’_ “divine” servants, two big white foxes that wore – for some reasons he still couldn’t comprehend – red bows around their neck and certainly didn’t look like the cute little thing that followed his blonde friend whenever she went.

No, what Ryuji saw was a guy, maybe one or two years younger than him, surrounded by blue flames. He was beautiful and despite the inflamed horns, the swaying tail and the jet-black hair, Ryuji thought he almost had an ethereal aura.

When the demon opened his mouth to ask where he was Ryuji caught a glimpse of a pair of sharp, pearl white fangs.

“Where the hell am I?” the demo asked with a low and husky voice. Yeah, Ryuji wanted to take back what he had taught before: that definitely wasn’t an angelic voice.

“Who are you?” Ryuji asked staring directly at the demon’s eyes, but he immediately started to regret that, he felt like he was drowning in the deep ocean blue of his irises.

“Didn’t your mom tell you that answering a question with another question is bad form? And by the way, you should know since you, in some way, summoned me”

Ryuji definitely remembered his mom scolding him, it didn’t really matter the reason why he was yelled at, and they were quite scary memories. If he thought at the time he came back home for the first time after he had left to become an exorcist, he still could feel the ghost pain for the bumps his mom had given him with her fist.

“I would have known if that basket case, instead of trying to blind me with that freaking umbrella of his, bothered to explain what I had to expect from all of this”

The demon looked perplexed at the burst of the young man in front of him. That human definitely was strange, but not in a bad way. He wanted to know more, not that he actually knew anything, about him. He had always been curious about humans, he had always wanted to know what these creatures had that was so special that made two of his brothers live home permanently to go and live in Assiah. He definitely wanted to know everything about him, but most of all he wanted to know why his fangs hurt like never before.

He winced a little and with the tip of his tongue he gently licked the sore gums above his fangs. The black-haired demon replayed in his mind what the strange guy had just said and frowned.

“What is a basket case?”

Ryuji didn’t expect that question, although the demon had a slightly exotic accent he appeared to be fairly fluent. Ryuji had always thought that familiars always knew what the exorcist they were linked to meant, otherwise, there was no explanation for how _Nee-chan_ , Shiemi’s Greenman, knew which plant the girl wanted him to grow. The reason why during her first year she had flunked almost all her Anti-Demon Pharmacology tests was that she had the bad habit of giving strange names to plants.

Ryuji sighted and decided, for the moment, to skirt over the issue.

“A better question would be who is said basket case? He is our headmaster, probably is going to be yours now too, but I’m still not sure about that. Mephisto Pheles is a demon, fangs, pointed ears and all, he also has a strange obsession for clocks and tea”

“Clocks?” the demon’s eyes sparkled.

“Was that the only thing you could focus on?” was that really the demon he was going to deal with for the rest of the year? Ryuji wasn’t sure anymore that whatever plan Mephisto had put in place was going to work.

“What’s wrong with clocks? My brother Samael likes them too” the demon pouted. He was strangely too cute for his own good, Ryuji thought.

“How many brothers do you have?”

“Too many” he answered with a sigh as if there was something else that he wasn’t saying and that was a heavy burden.

“Okay” the young exorcist simply said, not wanting to press the matter any further. Yes, that demon was his familiar – at least that was what Mephisto had told him – but he didn’t need to know about his family. He just needed to pass that exam so that he was closer to become the best exorcist.

The demon, Ryuji suddenly realized that he had been calling him that the entire time – he wondered if he had a name – was still standing before him. There were many things that the guy wanted to ask him, so many that he didn’t know where to start. After some thinking, he decided to inquire about who the demon he was.

He hoped he was going to find out which class the demon belonged to. There were three classes of demon and depending on which class the demon was from, an exorcist could estimate its strength and what was the best way to fight it. Lower, middle or upper class didn’t make a difference for Ryuji, if the demons posed a threat to humankind he was going to kill them.

“So, who are you” Ryuji patiently asked. Patience wasn’t one of his virtues but if that made the demon more willing to talk he could restrain himself a little.

“I’m Rin” the demon said, and Ryuji caught him wincing again while bringing a hand to his mouth.

“Are you okay?” the exorcist questioned Rin with a concerned expression on his face.

Rin just nodded.

“So, Rin. What can you do about your flames? At this rate, you are going to set everything on fire”

Ryuji was talking but looking at the young demon in front of him, he knew he wasn’t listening to what he was saying. He waved a hand in front of the pale face.

“Are you sure you are okay? It doesn’t seem so”

In the blink of an eye, Ryuji found himself flat against his bed, with Rin on top of him. The hand that just a few minutes ago was near the demon’s face was now pinned over his head by a strong clawed hand.

At that moment Ryuji realized three things.

First. He had closed his eye. He always did that when he was intimate with someone, sometimes to feel more and sometimes to imagine he was with someone else. But why did he close his eyes, now of all times, when intimate was the least adjective he would have picked to describe the situation he was in?

Second. Rin’s flame had gone, or so he thought because the only thing he could feel was the warmth of the demon’s skin.

Third. That fucking demon had bitten him and now his fangs were deep in his neck.


	4. IV

Everything was out of focus, a blur of color surrounded by a blue hue. Rin was confused, never in his life had he experienced something like that. He felt like he was suspended in the air, floating for the absence of gravity, he was trying to grasp something to keep himself grounded to reality but the only thing he found was a firm and warm body under him. Warmth. He felt warm everywhere, under him, inside him. Something thick and hot was pouring down his throat, Rin had never thought he could taste something so delicious, so rich and sweet. It was already addicted to it, and he was sure he could never be satisfied by the small amount of whatever that was that he had already swallowed. He had to have more.

He suddenly was shoved away from that source of heath and he felt like a toddler that even after having emptied the baby bottle he still had a tight hold on it, too scared that someone could take it away from him.

“Get the fuck away from me” Ryuji screamed pressing forcefully his trembling palms against the lean form of the demon that hid an impressive strength.

Rin tumbled down the bed and Ryuji found himself staring at the demon in front of him. Rin was certainly a sight to behold. Very different from how he had looked not even an hour ago when he had appeared in his dorm room and yet not very different at all.

Same hair, same pearly white skin without a single imperfection, same horns and tail. Even his flames hadn’t died down, Ryuji even bet they looked a little more alive. What caught him where his eyes, that had shifted from an intense blue to a deep red, almost the same shade of the blood that was still dripping down his neck. His fangs also were different. While at the beginning they looked like a pointer and a slightly longer version of human canines, now they were significantly longer, Ryuji was sure they were to make easier the bite.

Yes, he still thought he was beautiful.

“W-What happened?” Rin whispered. He was shivering, the cold atmosphere that permeated the room created a bad contrast with his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“You tell me asshole!” the exorcist yelled at him another time, blindly looking for the t-shirt he used to sleep and that he clearly remembered having left it somewhere on the unmade bed.

“You jumped on me with this look on your face, as if I was the most delicious meal on the table and you had been starving for a year. So, you tell me, or help me God, I’ll kick your ass so hard that when you wake up in Gehenna you won’t remember how you came back!”

Rin didn’t know what to say, because, in all fairness, he had no idea why he acted the way he had. He could blame it on the fact that he hadn’t drunk blood in a very long time. That would have just been wishful thinking because deep down he knew that he was just lying to himself. He had always had a good control over his rage and he had never needed a fix to calm him down, least of all drinking blood directly from the source. He really had screwed up, drinking directly from the vain without killing the victim in the act was something that was taboo even Gehenna, the land where everything was permitted. Apparently, it had bad consequences but no one really knew about them because his father had prohibited the practice thousands of years ago. So yes, he had really fucked up. Basically, nothing new.

Having seen how much the human was livid for what had happened he decided not to tell him this particular. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t know, he would be just omitting the part that whatever had to happen had bad consequences.

“I don’t know. I’m as confused as you are. I’m sorry that I bit you” Rin really was sorry for his actions and even though Ryuji didn’t show it, the bite probably hurt as a motherfucker.

“I’m sorry” Rin repeated, his voice full of penance.

“You already said that” Ryuji brusquely replied. His neck still throbbed, and his thoughts became a little obfuscated. “Listen, I think we should talk with the headmaster, but…” he stopped looking outside the window to the twilight “it’s too late now”.

He already pictured being kicked out of Mephisto’s office for having disturbed him during something important, that knowing him was probably going to be something as crazy as he was.

When Rin’s stomach grumbled, the young exorcist realized that was as hungry as the demon appeared to be and the fact that he had skipped lunch wasn’t helping at all.

“Wasn’t my blood enough for you?” Ryuji snapped at him.

Rin felt his cheeks getting warm and he asked himself what that was. It had never happened to him, maybe he was already suffering collateral damages from the blood he had drunk.

“I said I was sorry!” Not only his face was flushed but now he felt his eyes starting to get wet.

“I’ll need a few minutes away from you, I really don’t know what the hell Mephisto was thinking when he gave me the “spell” to summon you”. Having said that he got up and exited his room heading towards the canteen.

When he came back he found Rin in the same position he left him.

“I bought you dinner” he said stretching his arm towards Rin’s face and dangling a brown paper bag.

“Thank you. You shouldn’t have, though. You have the right to be mad at me”

“Shut up, idiot. I’ve already forgiven you. From the devastated look on your face, I knew you were honest when you apologized. Just eat it” Ryuji said pushing the bag to the demon’s nose.

“We have to put down some rules. Just for the peace of my mind”

Rin just nodded.

“Ok, then. For now, I have just one. You don’t bite me, you don’t even think about that. If you feel like you cannot resist, tell me and we’ll think about something. Now eat”


	5. V

Ryuji turned and tossed in his bed all night, the presence of a hot body beside him unsettled him a great. He wasn’t used to sleeping in the same bed with someone else. He enjoyed another’s company on a soft surface but he to be alone when vulnerable deep in sleep.

Many times, he had watched the startled and disappointed expression on an occasional lover when told to live the room; he didn’t do it out of maliciousness or to be the asshole many had called him, red-faced while hurrying out of the room, pants still mid-thigh. He just couldn’t seem to relax enough to allow his body to lose consciousness.

The decision to let Rin sleep in his bed didn’t come easily to him, he had thought about the sleeping arrangements for more than two hours, many times he had tried to use to study for one of his upcoming tests next week, but he had failed miserably.

He had considered telling the demon that that night his place was on the floor and the bed was off limit for him, but when he had turned words would not come out of his mouth. Rin was crouched on the floor, books from the extensive collection that sat on the bookshelves occupying an entire wall of his dorm room were lying open around him, and he was so indented in his reading that when Ryuji tried to catch his attention he didn’t hear him.

“Do you realize that they are all books about exorcist spells to kill demons, don’t you” Ryuji finally said several times after he had tried to clear his throat and being plainly ignored.

Rin didn’t answer him at first, scanning the page in front of him.

“Yes” he finally said closing the book that had been reading for the last half an hour and grabbed another one at his left.

“What’s so fascinating about them?” the young man inquired, really curious to know.

“Humans can be so stupid sometimes. Have you ever read that book?” he said pointing to one of the oldest copies of a prayer handbook.

“Yes” Ryuji said frowning “many times actually. I had to memorize it during my first year”

“What a waste of time. They made you learn a lot of crap”

“Hey!” Ryuji snapped.

“I’m just stating a fact, no need to get your panties in a twist”

“My… what?” the young exorcist screamed getting up so suddenly that his chair fell backward “You listen, who the hell do you think you are?” Ryuji had rushed to the demon and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him towards his face.

Rin didn’t seem fazed at all by the rudeness of the boy and simply turned his head.

“ _So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand_ ” he simply said.

Ryuji immediately recognized the verse the demon was quoting, Isaiah 41:10. How could a demon pray to the Lord as if he wasn’t tainted by the evil of Hell?

“What would you use these verses for?”

“For a middle-class demon, but only if the demon has possessed someone not over fifteen years of age”

“As I said, stupid. Only someone with some screw loose in his head would attempt to do something so reckless…”

Rin was suddenly interrupted by a shocked Ryuji.

“What do you mean?” he had a hungry expression plastered on his face. His hunger for knowledge was starting to show and the young man didn’t give a damn what the demon thought of him.

“That spell if for one of the classes of demons. I suppose you never tried to exorcise an evil spirit with that ‘cause you are still here” Ryuji slightly blushed.

“That would have felt like a child pinching your arm repeatedly, not painful but quite annoying. I assure you that the demon wouldn’t have stayed put while you did that”

Ryuji pondered about it for a while and then he released the grab on the demon’s soft shirt.

“Please, tell me more”

And that was how he found himself sitting on the hard floor listening carefully to each and every word that came out from the demon.

It had been almost an offer out of gratitude for explaining to him so many things – that he was sure he would have never known even if he attended school for another ten years – to sleep somewhere may more comfortable than cold tiles.

And here he was, eyes wide open but heavy for the lack of sleep and a purring demon that was snuggled against his left side.

Ryuji tried to push him away but that only seemed to make the situation worse, Rin was now all over him, head in the nook between his neck and shoulder, one of his legs on top of one of his own and he was hugging him with an arm. Rin’s soft hair was tickling his face.

Strangely enough, he didn’t really seem to mind despite the fact that he was annoyed for not being able to rest at all. With the corner of his eyes, between the narrow opening of the curtains that covered the windows, he spotted the sun starting to set.

He didn’t know what time it was precisely, but he was aware he had to get up in just a few minutes to get ready for another day of classes.

He turned on one side coming face to face with the sleeping form of the demon. Deciding it was time to wake him up, Ryuji grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

“Rin, c’mon wake up” he whispered.

“Rin” he repeated quoting again the demon.

The only reaction that Ryuji got was an incoherent mumble and Rin pressing himself harder against him, his nose was caressing softly his stubbly throat.

“We definitely need another rule” the exorcist grumbled “You’re not allowed to share my bed” and with that, he extricated himself from the demon and got up.  


	6. VI

Not many days had passed from that morning, they weren’t many, not even a week but to Ryuji it felt like he had gone through months.

Every day felt the same. He left in the morning at the crack of dawn, ending up kicking Rin awake after he had taken the habit of falling asleep at the foot of his bed, to hide in the library till it was time to head to class.

After what Rin had told him about the misconception about the majority the exorcism prayers he had taken to himself to research more on the matter. He even had considered taking the issue to Mephisto but, remembering he was the reason why he had ended up stuck with Rin for only God knows how long, he decided otherwise.

Birds were chirping outside the window and a fuming cup of coffee sat untouched beside him. What he was reading didn’t make sense and if in the end it was revealed to be the truth he definitely was in trouble.

Again, for what he thought was the tenth time, he stared down at the yellowish and slightly molded paper. It had been just a fluke finding that document, it had been hidden between the many books stored in one of the shelves in the library, and it had fallen when he had picked one.

The once very elegant writing was faded making it hard to distinguish the words, but Ryuji had no doubt about what was written there.

_Blue flames sear hottest for our king for he is the most powerful being._

_They canst not be reclaimed as they choose whom can wield’em._

The screeching of his chair, when he suddenly got up, resounded for the empty room. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Mephisto would have done something like that to him. Was this all a joke for his headmaster?

He ran flights of stairs reaching the demon’s office in just a few minutes.

“Seriously? Am I Satan’s babysitter now?” he said, panting for the effort of running there.

“You know that it would have been impossible to summon the king of Hell, he’s way too powerful and can resist any call no matter what the offering is. Few drops of your blood wouldn’t have been sufficient. I don’t even think bleeding yourself to death could have been enough” Mephisto simply stated, not fazed by the crazy and slightly murderous look on his student.

“And then who in the actual fuck have allowed sleeping next to me for the past week?”

“It is not up to me to tell you who Rin is”

It took few moments to Ryuji to register the headmaster’s words and their meaning to sink in. Of course, Mephisto who the little shit currently curled up, deep in sleep, on is duvet was. After all, it was he that had given him the spell.

He sighed, there was no point in arguing with the demon sitting behind the big mahogany desk, apparently, his tea and the green colored hamster napping on his lap were far more interesting that talking with one of his students.

“The spell you gave me. What does it mean?” he tried to inquire.

“I cannot tell you”

“Why?”

“It’s part of your training. Now shoo” Mephisto concluded with gesturing him with his hand it was time he removed his presence from the office.

Classes seemed to pass in the same way for everyone else except for him.

Shiemi kept butchering medical plants names, Yukio constantly pushing his big rimmed black glasses up his nose and answering questions no one had asked adding information everyone wanted to know about. Nemu was sleeping while his puppet seemed to be more vigilant than ever. His two best friends were bickering with each other and Izumi was sending murderous glances in their direction.

It seemed he was the only one that was feeling different. He wasn’t paying attention to whatever was being said in class and his notebook sat untouched on his desk. He was thinking about Rin, again. He felt like that was the only thing he could do since the demon had barged into his life. He just couldn’t stop trying to figure out who the demon was and what the words of the spell meant.

On the other side of the school, Rin woke up surrounded by Ryuji scent. He moaned in pleasure. It was really the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He pressed his nose into the soft blankets and sniffed again.

He never wanted to leave that cocoon on softness and since the plan for his day didn’t include any exploring of the human world he decided that sleeping in wasn’t such a bad idea.

Living with Ryuji wasn’t hard. Of course, he was a bit gruff and stuck up. He had added the “no roaming around the school ground, or out of the room for what it mattered” rule to the other two, when one day he had woken up finding Rin gone. It didn’t matter that the demon was just sitting on one of the highest branches of the tree in front of Ryuji dorm room to watch the sunset for the first time in his life; from that moment on Rin wasn’t allowed to leave the room without supervision. Luckily each room had a private bathroom.

His stomach rumbled. He was hungry and looking at the clock sitting on the nightstand he noticed it was almost lunch time. He only had to wait five minutes before the door was opened by a grumpy Ryuji, arms full of paper bags.

“Thank you” he said grabbing the bag he was being offered. It smelled so good…

“So how was your day?” Rin asked with his mouth full of deliciousness. He didn’t know what Ryuji brought him for lunch or dinner but every time he loved it.

“It was meh” Ryuji simply said.

“I was wondering if you could help me” he continued.

When he nodded Ryuji passed him a piece of paper “What language is that?”


End file.
